ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Susano-o
This is my Ultra for the UltraFan Fight Event. History Susano-o was born in Legacy Unit, a planet similiar to Earth, the difference is that the inhabitants are Ultras that use armors based on characters from several mythologies. Susano-o participate on an experiment like others to be able to use the armor he's using. After he found out that the experiments were made to use the Ultras to conquer worlds and destroy those that don't obey the Creators, Susano-o left the planet in order to hide from the Creators. He became a wanderer, traveling to planet to planet and when he found out about Earth, he decide to stay for a while on it and assumed a Human Form to not be noticed as an alien by the inhabitants of the planet while hiding from the Creators. He heard about the Creators having plans on invading Earth and the Blue Cards, cards that use the abilities called Drives that were created by the Creators. He unleashed an attack at their spaceship that spread the Blue Cards all over the city soo the Creators couldn't used them. He start collecting them before the Creators can take them. Personality Susano-o is a laid back Ultra that tries to relax while the Creators doesn't attack Earth and he can be a little lazy sometimes. He haves the habit of try every type of sports that he can found, like his favorite being swimming. Susano-o find interesting and fascinating some types of armors, like used by samurais and knights, which he has some in his apartment. There's a thing that Susano-o never reveals: He hates himself because he was experiment by the people he thought were good. Susano-o has a grudge against the Creators for using not just him, but his friends and the inhabitants of Unit for their sick experiments of conquering and destroying. His goal is not just to defeat the Creators, but to save those who are controlled by them and collect the Blue Cards to prevent them of using their powers. Profile * Age: 11,000 Years Old. * Home World: Legacy Unit. * Hobbies: Relaxing and Swimming. * Dislike: Working Hard. * Allies: Land of Light Ultras and Orb. * Eye Color/Shape: Green and Oval Dome. * Color Time/Color: Circle like Orb and Green. * Arms Feature: X Beta Spark's Bracelets and Blazer. * Primary Fighting Style: Physical Fighter. * Sub Fighting Style: Speed Fighter. Body Features * Susano-o Armor: The armor that he uses gives him great defense, while his shoulders can use beam attacks. * Blaze Bracelets: Two bracelets that contain blades inside of them. Also the right bracelet contains the Blazer, his transformation device. Physical Appearance Susano-o has a body similar to Hikari, but is green with the right and left sides that comes after the white lines, which are light green, are black. He has ears like X', and a Green Forward pointed crest. He has green Ultra Lines on his body. Techniques Specials * Megalith: His Signature Attack. First Susano-o charges green and black energy in his bracelet, transfers them his arms and shoots a green and black "L" style beam at the enemy which destroys him in one hit. Another version is that he first punches the opponent upwards and shoots a twin green and black blast from his hands on him. * Hunter's Fang: Susano-o creates a big black and green energy saw and throws it at the enemy, which cuts him in half. * Blades of Judgment: Two blades appear from his bracelets surrounded in green and black energy, Susano-o advances towards the enemy and spin slash him, ending with an uppercut double slash. * Liberating Dagger: Susano-o summon several green and black energy daggers and throws them at the enemy. Then he picks two daggers and double X slash the enemy. * Strike of the Possesed God: He quickly punches the enemy several times, puts his hands on the enemy's chest and shoots a powerful green and black laser beam that pushes the enemy to space and destroys him. * Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent: Susano-o creates 3 green and black dragon serpents, they advance at the enemy and bite them at the same time. Another version is that they fire three green and black energy blasts at the enemy. * Roar of the Mad King: His most powerful attack. First he creates a green and black energy large blade and slashes the enemy several times. Finally his blade grows and he thrust it in the enemy, which disolves him. When he uses it, his Color Time starts to blink because he used too many energy. Physical * Gleaming Fang: Susano-o jumps and double * Serpent's Infernal Rupture: Susano-o dashes towards the enemy and kicks him sky-high with an energy pillar that reaches up to the heavens. * Vengeful Viper: Susano-o swipe-slashes the enemy and ends with a upward swipe-slash. * Falling Fang/Rising Fang: Susano-o down slash the enemy followed by a crescent kick * Cleaving Fang: His feet bright in green and black energy, he advances and attack the enemy with a flying kick, followed by a bicycle kick. * Retaliating Fang: Susano-o grabs the enemy, throws him upwards and a energy green and black snake bites him. Via Blue Cards * Soul Eater: After scanning the Bloodedge Card during his Color Time blinking, he attacks the enemy with a red energy punch and absorb some of his energy, restoring his Color Time to green. * Frost Bite: After scanning the Yukianesa Card, he launches a freezing wind that freezes the enemy. * Chain Revolver: After scanning the Bolverk Card, he creates a green and black energy revolver and shots several green and black energy bullets. * Slipheed: After scanning the Alucard Card, he creates a whirlwind and throws the enemy away. * Zanshin: After scanning the Okami Card, he creates a blue energy shield that when someone attacks it, it pushes him away by a blue shockwave. * Sword Summoner: After scanning the 13 Card, several blue energy sword surround the enemy and stabs him at the same time. * Ouroboros: After scanning the Ouroboros Card, he summons green chains that wraps the enemy. * Magical Symphony: After scanning the Trinity Card, he summons a light blue wand and shoots a pink and blue energy beam. * Force Eater: After scanning the Susanoo Card, his strength temporarily increases. * Minerva: After scanning the Minerva Card, he creates green strings and when it touches someone, he can controls him. * Bloodedge: After scanning the Hunter's Eye Card, he creates any weapon he wants with iron. Trivia Susano-o and his attacks were inspired by BlazBlue, with his specials and physical attacks being based on Hazama, Yuki Terumi and Susanoo since they have some type of connection, with Hazama being a vessel created for Terumi, Terumi being one of the Six Heroes and Susanoo being him on the Susanoo Unit. The Blue Cards were inspired by the Drives used by Ragna, Jin, Noel, Rachel, Hakumen, Nu-13, Hazama, Platinum, Terumi, Celica and Naoto from BlazBlue, while the names of the cards are based on something from those characters. Category:Felipexbox4 Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraFan Fight